


No time for goodbye

by what0is0life



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7197872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what0is0life/pseuds/what0is0life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	No time for goodbye

“Caboose close your eyes”

Tucker forces his voice to be steady. Forces the words out as he stares straight ahead, not trusting himself to look at the simple warmhearted solider.

“Why?”

Why? Its a question he's been asking himself nonstop. Why was this happening. Why did the plan fail. Why couldn’t they beat locus and Felix. Why weren't they strong enough.  
Why was wash being killed first, why not him.

Tucker feels the tears well up in his eyes but he begs himself to not cry. Not in front of caboose, who's he's not sure understands whats happening. And the part of tucker that’s a good dad wants to protect him from the knowledge until they put a bullet in his head.

Locus has his rifle pressed to washes temple and tucker chokes back a sob that almost makes it way out of his throat.

Wash who tried so hard.

Wash who insisted that he lead the charge, putting himself in harms way, Wash who promised they would be alright that they would all make it back home. That they would celebrate their victory together.

Wash who had begged locus and Felix to take his life in exchange of Tuckers and Cabooses up until Felix struck him with the butt of his gun.  
He keeps his eyes trained on the freelancer. Memorizing each freckle, the gray in his hair, and every scar that lined his face. Ignoring the new bruises that decorate it and the blood that seeps from a cut on his cheek. He wants to remember the good parts. Imprinting every detail of Wash's face into his mind. This may be the last time he see's it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wash had his eyes screwed shut, his jaw was clenched tight as he tired to control his fear. Tears burned behind his eyes and while a few leaked out he did not let himself outright cry. He would not give Felix the satisfaction.

“caboose close your eyes”

Tucker

Its enough to make him open his eyes and he see's him. See's him looking straight at him, unblinking. Tears fall freely, but Tucker isn't crying. He looks angry and defeated. When he notices that wash has open his eyes Tucker presses his lips together and speaks in a slightly more steady voice.

Caboose...please just close your eyes...it...it'll be over soon”

His heart breaks at the sight of the larger man. Confusion crossing his face but Caboose, sweet trusting Caboose, simply does as he's told, telling Tucker this better not be a trick of some kind and smiles at Washington before closing his eyes.

Its just tucker and wash now, staring at each other guns pressed to their heads. The reds captured or killed, the feds and rebels defeated and massacred, and god only knows what became of Carolina and Epsilon.

He failed them. All of them and now the man he loved was going to watch him die and then be killed.

“Tucker”

He hears the click of the gun being cocked, but he does not look away.

“I'm sorr”

"I love you” Tucker says it quickly

Wash doesn't get a chance to reply.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> based off this art work  
> http://papanorth.tumblr.com/post/140348509601/anonymous-prompt-tucker-has-to-watch-washingon


End file.
